Alphabet Love!
by HinaBaby19
Summary: This is my promised one-shot collection that starts with A and ends with Z. This is all SoMa or SoulxMaka. *Warning* CONTAINS TREMENDOUS AMOUNTS OF FLUFF! *Warning* Current chapter: A is for Adorable. "Adorable" was all he could say before she kissed him again.


**Hey guys! It's HinaBaby19 here with a brand new story! Ok so this is the one-shot collection I promised you guys since I was on vaca for so long. If you have no idea what I am talking about, ,go look at my other story, Minigolf, Diapers, and Love. This is all SoMa or SoulxMaka. My ratings never go over T so no M! So each chapter has a topic and it is alphabetized. I am starting with A and ending with Z! So I really hope you like this and enjoy!**

**~Hina**

* * *

**Chapter One: A is for Adorable**

There are very many words to describe his girlfriend. Hardheaded, kind, understanding, short tempered, and strong. Maka Albarn's image fits every one of those words and her boyfriend, Soul, couldn't deny any of it. Or those were the words that her friends described her as.

Soul has his own vocabulary of her. Passionate, emotional, cleaver, surprising, and sneaky. But there was one word that describes her above all others.

And that word is adorable. Yes, that is definitely the word that describes her.

The way her emerald eyes sparkled as they looked into his crimson ones.

The way she wakes him up in the morning with a light brush of their lips.

The way her hair glows in the moonlight in front of the lake.

Each memory, he can remember like it was yesterday.

**~Flashback~ **

He stood there more nervous than he had ever been. He had just confessed to his partner, the girl he had loved for 3 years, how he really felt about her.

She stood there speechless with her bangs covering her eyes. After Soul had called her into the living room, he met her there with a rose and he was dressed in a nice shirt and blue jeans. When she first came into the room, she had been complaining about being interrupted from her book. She stopped short and that's when Soul started his speech.

"Maka I have to talk to you about something."

She looked genuinely confused. She set her book down and looked at him. Soul refused to make eye contact until he was finished.

"Yah sure. Anything you want. Is something bothering you?"

"Maka, I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I think I was fifteen. It took me three years to pluck up the courage to tell you. And I was so scared of the way I felt. You know, loving my partner. I have waited long enough to tell you how I feel. I know that now we can never live the same way we have before, but I still take that risk. I love you Maka Albarn!"

He stood there not knowing if her silence was a good thing or if he had messed up. With each second of silence that passed, his worry grew.

10 seconds…

20 seconds…

30 seconds…

40 seconds….

1 minute…..

Knowing that she was just trying to find the best way to let him down without hurting his feeling, he let the rose in his hand drop to his side as he hung his head in defeat. His face was already pink from his confession and now it was even redder from his rejection. He knew he should have just kept his feeling hidden. He knew this would end in disaster.

He kept his head held down as he started to make a bee line for his room. That is, when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Shock was sent through his whole body. There was only one hand that was that small that he knew.

He spun around to look at his probably ex-partner. Before he knew what was happening, two lips crashed full of love and compassion. Maka was kissing him and he was surprised. After he knew what happened, he kissed her back with the same amount of fire.

He knew it was her first kiss because of the way she moved her lips. He could not say the same about himself. Instantly he took the lead but kept some of his tricks saved for later because he didn't want to go all out on their first kiss.

He could practically feel the heat coming off of her face as they continued their confession.

The rose in his hand quickly falls to the ground as he finds other things to do with his hands. His hands snaked up her back making little patterns on the back of her shirt. He could feel the shivers sent up and down her back.

He smirked in his kiss and continued what he was doing hoping to get another reaction similar. Her hands shot up to his hair and they were soon lost in his mess of snowy white locks. She tugged on it slightly and as a result a small, (rather uncool) moan escaped from his lips into hers.

Reluctantly, they both parted as they panted slightly, their lungs begging for air. Her hands left his hair and went around his neck. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist and he pulled her close so that they were touching foreheads.

That was the when he looked into her beautiful sparkling eyes. Their eyes locked as they remained silent. Soul was the first one to say anything.

"Adorable." He said as he looked into his love's eyes.

That was when they both confessed their love for one another. From there, their relationship became more serious and loving. Their soul's had never been in more perfect sync.

Their dates grew more frequently and their kisses more furious and heartfelt. It was soon that they began to share a bed, but in a loving, cuddling way. They would mainly sleep in his bed.

The first night it happened was when one of her normal nightmares occurred.

He was sound asleep in his bed with his limbs spread across his covers. He had on his normal sleep attire. His boxers and a pair of old red and black checkered pants.

She was in her normal sleep attire, Soul's shirt that he was supposed to be wearing but she had stolen instead. It was big on her so it went to about the middle of her thigh.

"S-Soul?" the sound of a quiet petit voice filled the room along with the sound of the creek of the door opening. His snores were broken as he looked up drowsily. His eyes were barley open, but just enough to see who had entered his room. Or her head at least. She had just peeked in.

"W-Wha? What's wrong?" he said slurring is words tiredly.

"I-I…." Now he was sitting up staring at her, now more alert.

"Is something wrong? Is someone here? Did you break something?"

"N-No. I….I had a n-…..nightmare." His shoulders instantly relaxed, his eyes softened, and his sleepiness returned as he yawned.

Soul extended his arms with his eyes closed now. He heard a door close and feet shuffle quickly over his carpet.

Then he felt a small weight in his lap. He leaned back against his headboard and crossed his legs. He pulled Maka with him and she was soon sitting in his lap with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and she responded by placing her arms over his. He nuzzled his nose in her neck under her hair and took in her sweet scent.

He smiled when he heard her sigh in relief and bliss. She was his Maka and no one else could have her.

They stayed in that position until he felt her go limp in his arms. Her breathing shallowed and her head went limp. So much for nightmares.

The albino slid them both under the covers and laid his girlfriend on her side. He snuggled up next to her and once again claimed what was his and placed his arms around her waist. He felt her stir and get closer to him. She flipped herself over so her sleeping face was facing his. She let her arms wrap around his muscular chest.

With that, he had the best sleep he has ever had in weeks. And the next morning, he had the best wakeup call he could ever ask for.

"Soul….get up Soul" He heard his name being called. He knew whose voice it was is but he was too tired to respond.

"Come on you lazy butt! Get up! Soul!" she whined as she shoved him a little bit.

"mmmmmmmmmmfffffffffffffff" was a low moan that he managed to get out. It went quiet in the room which made him curious.

Then there was a light, wet pressure on his left cheek, then his nose, his right cheek and finally his forehead.

Now he was up. But he wanted to see how long he could go.

He kept his eyes closed but puckered his lips and pushed them out as far as her could go.

He waited and waited but his kiss never came. He heard a small giggle and he was curious enough to open one of his eyes. He still kept his lips puckered in case he got a bonus.

His one eye revealed a very giggly Maka standing over him.

"Will it get you up?" she asked. He just responded by shaking his head vigorously. This earned him more giggles and his reward.

Maka bent down and right before their lips met, she muttered, "greedy little thing"

Before he could protest, Maka gave him a quick pluck on the lips and hovered her face above his. Her pigtails hung by her face.

"Adorable" was what he said before he grabbed her and yanked her into the bed with him.

That was the last time she had any nightmares because they slept together just about every night after that for 2 years.

They were now 20 and have been dating the whole time. They loved each other unconditionally and deeply.

Tonight was the only night that he had been as nervous as he had been before he told her how he felt. If she said yes tonight, she would really be his forever.

He felt around in his pocket for the little green box in his pocket. Once he had located it, he pulled his hand out and placed it on his lap.

He was wearing his tux and had actually combed his hair. He has been planning this night for 9 months. He had made sure that every little detail had been perfect because they would both remember this night for the rest of their lives whether or not she said yes or no.

He had only told her to get dressed fancy and get ready for the time of her life. You have no idea what you are in for Maka, Soul thought.

Soul heard a door open and rose off of the couch. His girlfriend walked out and what he saw made his mouth drop open.

She was wearing a dress that make her look, well… more girly. The dress was a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps connecting behind her neck. The top was white with black lace tracing the neckline. The bottom clung to her curves perfectly as it was black with ruffles reaching the top of her thigh.

Her hair was down, which was rare, and the ends were curled slightly. As for makeup, Soul did not think she needed any but, she had put on mascara, a very light, almost natural, purple eye shadow, and eyeliner.

Once she saw the reaction on her boyfriend's face, she blushed like a tomato.

"T-To much?" she asked putting down her purse. Soul's mouth snapped closed and he starred at her.

"No! You look beautiful!" he said as he walked over, picked up her purse, and gave it back to her.

"What are you trying to do? Make me die from blood loss from a nosebleed?" Soul exclaimed.

Maka looked like a deer caught in headlights. That's when it hit him.

"You are! I knew you liked my nosebleeds! You devious woman! I will have to get back at you later." Soul hissed playing.

He took her hand and led her through the door. He shut the door behind him and locked it. They made their way down the stairs and Maka started walking to the garage where his bike was. He gently took her by the hand and led her the other way.

"You wouldn't want to ruin your looks after you spent so much time on it would you?" He said

"I guess your right! Ok then lead the way." And he did. He led them both up a small hill, to a secluded place.

"Soul? Where are we?" Maka asked him.

"This is my secret lake. I used to come here all the time when I was little. I kind of claimed it as my own." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Cool! What are we doing here?"

"This…." Soul said as he pulled back a curtain that was hanging from two trees.

Maka gasped as her hand flew over her mouth. What she saw was breath taking.

"Soul…I-It's beautiful!"

The small hill was right above the lake and the moonlight seemed to dance on the water. There was nobody in the water so the water had small ripples running through it.

She was so stunned from the beauty of the lake that she almost didn't notice what was on the ground in front of her.

Soul stood there with his hands in his pockets and a satisfied smirk on his face.

There on the ground was a large blanket and one decorative candle in the middle. By the candle, there were two plates, two glasses, and utensils.

By the side, there was a huge basket full of food awaiting them.

Soul walked over behind a tree while she was busy looking at the blanket. He pulled out a CD player and pushed play. Smooth jazz music filled the air as Maka whipped her head around to investigate where the sudden noise came from.

She ran over to Soul jumped in his arms. He stumbled back a little but managed to stay up.

"Soul! This is SO romantic. How long did this take you?" She said looking up at his satisfied face.

"That doesn't matter. The only things that matter right now are me and you. I want you to feel special tonight." Soul said as he led her over to the blanket. He sat down and Maka sat down across from him.

Soul started to pull out some food as she said, "I still can't believe you did all this for me."

"Hey what can I say? You're worth it." Soul said as Maka blushed.

"You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to."

Soul put a big heap of pasta on her plate and some on his. He also placed two pieces of bread on the side. Maka just looked at her plate. Oh no! Did he make something she didn't like?

"What's wrong?" he asked her nervously.

"You cook this? It doesn't look burnt. I'm impressed!" She laughed

"That was one time! You are never going to let me live that down are you?" I say half relieved, half irritated.

"Nope!" She said popping a forkful of pasta in her mouth. Her eyes lit up instantly, "This is amazing!"

"Only the best for you, baby."

They sat there and talk and laughed until they noticed that all their food was gone. Soul did not realize how late it was until he saw the sun setting in across the lake. He is almost out of time! He better hurry1

"Do you want some ice cream?" he asked her quickly as he already started pulling out the cooler.

"Oh um sure." Maka said as she watched him get it out. He pulled out a tub of ice cream and two cones. He put one scoop in each cone. He needed for her to look away for him to pull of his plan.

"M-Maka look at the sunset across the water." He pointed out the sun looking like it was dying, a string of drool hanging from its mouth.

She turned her head to the water and seemed to be instantly mesmerized. But he couldn't take any chances. He very quietly picked up a rock about the size of his hand. As best as he could, he threw it hard into a nearby bush.

At the loud sound of that, Maka's head whipped around to the bush.

"What was that?" she asked

"I-I think I saw a bird fall in that bush." Soul lied. He hated lying to her but he had to this one time.

At that statement, she got up and walked over to examine the bush.

With her back to him, he took the chance to dig in his pocket for the ring box. He located it and pulled it out. He opened the box to reveal the ring he had been saving up for, for 9 months. He had taken an extra job here and there to help pay for it. Maka didn't need to know about that.

He took a deep breath and picked up the ring from its box. There was no turning back now.

Soul placed the ring in Maka's ice cream with a very shaky hand. He had done it just in time because she was returning to the blanket with a sad face on.

"I couldn't find the bird." She said pouting.

"Maybe it flew off?" Soul suggested, "Ice cream?" Now he really couldn't turn back.

Her face lit up again as she took her ice cream that Soul handed her. She began to lick hers as soon as she got it but Soul was too nervous to eat. He scooted behind her as he placed his ice cream on the ground behind him.

His heart was beating out of his chest and his hands were sweaty. How long did it take to find the ring? I didn't put it that far down.

Then as if she was responding to me, her hand went up to her mouth as she leaned over.

"Wha tha…" she said as she spat out what was currently in her mouth.

Soul took a deeper breath and got up behind her. He took out the box and opened it in his hand. He held it behind his back.

Maka gasps at what is in her hand. She stares at the ring in her hand for a long time. Before she got herself excited, she turned around to Soul to ask him what it was.

Once she turned around, Soul plucked the ring out of her hands. He wiped it off on his shirt and placed it in its box. He got down on one knee and held up the box.

Maka's eyes widened and her hands went to cover he mouth.

"Maka Albarn, you are the love of my life and the only one I want to spend eternity with. You have put up with me for two years and you will never understand how much I appreciate everything you do for me. I hope that you realize I am trying my best to pour my heart into my words. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way. I love you. Will you, Maka Albarn, marry me?"

Maka now had tears running down her face as she stared down at the albino. Her hands were still covering her mouth.

Soul now had tears forming in his own eyes.

"S-Soul…" Maka started, her hands leaving her mouth.

"YES! YES! YES! Yes I WILL marry you Soul Eater Evans! I love you too!" Maka cried as she flung herself in Soul's arms.

Since he was on his knee, when she jumped on him, he and Maka flew back. Maka crashed her lips into his and their kiss was long and sweet. They stayed like that for a long time until she pushed herself away from him enough to look at his face.

He took the ring out of the box once again and placed it on her finger.

"I love you, Soul!"

"I love you too, Maka!"

She was on top of him, while he was on his back.

He managed to get out one word before his lips her met with his Fiancé's.

"Adorable….."

* * *

**Until next time! Read and Review people!**

**~Hina**


End file.
